Normal
by began-to-climb
Summary: They looked normal, just two normal people out for lunch...


****

Title: Normal

** **

Rating: PG

****

Summary: You wouldn't have guessed they were mutants at first glance…

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these X-Men characters

****

Authors Note: Not involved with War of Tears

You wouldn't have guessed they were mutants at first glance. I didn't think so; they didn't look it. They looked normal, just two normal people out for lunch.

They sat cadi-cornered from me, the man and woman, and talked quietly to each other. They where the first thing I noticed when I came in. They were an attractive couple, unique, but attractive. Were they lovers? Were they best friends? Were they brother-sister? I didn't know; I was just taken by their behavior. They acted like a happy couple.

She was pretty, I'll admit, not a day over twenty-three. She was like a porcelien doll: perfectly flawless skin, curves, deep brown eyes and a bright smile…the only thing that stuck out to me was her hair. Her front two locks were platinum white, framing her face graciously. They worked for her, only her. She looked so delicate.

He was quite the opposite. His hair was unruly and messy, with long sideburns down to his jawline. He wore a dusty leather jacket and torn jeans. He seemed like a rough man, but his eyes said otherwise. They were so soft and calm as they gazed at the woman in front of him. His smile was unmistakable. It spoke for itself. His smile was only reserved _for her. _This fueled my curiousity of the pair.

I tried to pay attention to my paper, but it was stoled again by the woman laughing, blushing down at her plate. She looked up at the man and they held each other's eyes for the longest time until she looked down at her plate again, biting her lip. The man reached across the table and took her hand in his own and caressed it, stroking her exposed skin with his thumb. I heard him call her Marie. Marie, what a pretty name. It means Beloved in Egyption. She smiled at him. I couldn't take my eyes off them, they were so cute, as the man whispered something to her. She agreed; I could make out the word 'love'.

I couln't help but smile as they leaned forward and kissed. It was short, but sweet from the look on the man's face. He was a man in love. It was obvious. A big bowl of red-sauced spagetti swooped in as they pulled away and the woman immediately dug in while the man only watched her. The scene reminded him of Lady and the Tramp when the man rolled a meatball over to her side. She blushed.

I gazed at them adoringly as they continued to eat, talking and spiraling their food on their forks. I'm like a lot of women I know, searching to the ends of the earth for the perfect guy to start a life with. I'd always been told the girls flirt with the bad guys, but marry the good guys. The man looked like the guy you flirted with, but he was her good guy. She was lucky in her findings, to find her soulmate so young.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I noticed the woman getting up to leave, the man at her side. It wasn't until she stood up that I noticed her belly. It was rounded and swelled. She was expecting. She shooed him away playfully, calling him Logan. Logan and Marie, sittin' in the tree…I love that rhyme, it's so fun.

Logan watched after Marie as she waddled inside to the bathroom, still standinguntil she disappeared. She sat still. He was nervous, I could tell. He fiddled his thumbs, staring down at them in a sort of trance. He didn't move, didn't touch anything until Marie came back. He jumped up swiftly and held her chair out for her. I blinked. How many guys actually do that?

His facial expression was concern, but a smile took it over as Marie wrapped his arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. Oh yeah, she's a lucky lady. They stood like that, wrapped in each others arms, for a few long seconds before Logan dropped a kiss on her head, and Marie moved out of her man's protective embrace.

They sat down and continued to eat lunch, just barely finishing the plate of spagetti. They ordered dessert and it arrived quickly. Their names: Logan and Marie. They fit so perfectly together, had a sweet ring to it. I heard Logan cough, mumbling the woman's name. He's nervous again; I watch.

He drew out a box with a bow and slid it across the table. He spoke so clear I could hear him. "Marie, we started with a rough start, but everything fell into place. You mistook my feelings for Jean. I was hiding my love for you. I've always loved you; it just took that incident for me to confront my feelings for you. I never thought I would find a woman like you. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. Now we're about to have a baby." He paused, but I already wanted to cry. So did Marie. "My past is lost, but my future is clear…my future's with you, I'm sure of it. Open it." She unraveled the pink-ribbon bow. "Happy anniversary Marie."

Like she was handling a delicate rose, she took the box in her hand and opened it, eyeing Logan suspiciou-sly. Setting the box on the table, she fished out its continents: a small velvet box. She didn't have time to get a look at it because Logan took it back and stood, to kneel down in front of Marie, on one knee. I gasped! "Logan…" Marie breathed.

She looked at Logan with tears in his eyes. I cranned my neck to see the ring as Logan opened the box to reveal the diamonds. "Will you, Marie D'Ancanto, marry me?"

Marie remained silent, speechless. I wanted to scream at her to say yes! She nodded, a smile slipping on her lips. She held out her hand so Logan could slip on the ring. He captured her in a kiss, then a hug. The deck burst with applause. I heard multiple sighs over all the cheer. I looked over my shoulder and saw many women huddled at the door, sighing dreamily while they watched the newly engaged couple.

I turned back to the couple to see Marie examining her new ring. She must have caught my stare 'cause she looked over at me, beaming. I congradulated her. Her smile grew and she kissed her man desirably. Hand-in-hand, they paid for their meal and left. The wind whipped at Marie's hair. She stopped. Her hand went to her belly. Logan moved back to her quickly, snaking his arm around her back. I was amazed at the transformation from overly happy to overall concern.

Marie's lips split into a smile. "She kicked." she told her fiance proudly. Se took his hand and laid it on her belly, hand over his. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Marie."

"I love you too Logan."

Aww. That's all I can say is 'aww'.

I don't know what drew me to them. They looked normal, two normal people who've fallen in love.

****

FIN


End file.
